The present exemplary embodiment relates to a wall mount enclosure and closure seal apparatus. It finds particular application in conjunction with enclosures and clamp mechanisms to mount a housing with electrical components to an associated substrate or structural member, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Precise instrumentation associated with modern complex systems are sometimes required to be located in unfavorable environments. This is particularly true for electrical equipment as it is typically required that various services within building structures be provided with a means of control that remains isolated from other areas of the building. Additionally, precise instrumentation may be required in a location of a building that requires a controlled atmosphere.
Controlled atmospheres are usually a requirement of certain medical facilities or manufacturing plants to maintain a measured level of air quality in a defined location. Notably, the area within a controlled atmosphere must consistently be monitored to ensure that the necessary level of air quality is maintained. As such, it is desirable to design a controlled atmosphere with efficient use of space to reduce the possibility of unwanted air pollutants.
Many controlled atmosphere applications require that the enclosure for housing electrical devices maintain a NEMA 4× rating. This rating indicates that the enclosure is watertight (weatherproof) and can generally exclude water or moisture from entering within the housing over a period of time or while the enclosure is being cleaned by a fluid spray. Additionally, controlled atmosphere applications may require that the enclosure be generally aseptic. This means that the room, and therefore the enclosure, be generally free from pathogens or micro-organisms and/or is acceptable for use under sterile conditions.
Further, it may be desirable to provide a human machine interface (HMI) device or other related components within the controlled atmosphere, such as in an aseptic room, to allow human manipulation of a controllable system or device therein. A typical HMI device comprises electrical elements within a housing having an input device such as a keypad and an output device such as a display screen. Additionally, HMI devices include electrical hookup ports for at least one connection to associated communications interface and/or power source. However, installation of an HMI device, electrical elements or an enclosure in the controlled atmosphere may increase the risk of accumulating unwanted elements such as moisture, bacteria, dust and other air particulate that is not easily controlled or monitored within the controlled atmosphere.
The efficient use of space within a controlled atmosphere has prompted mounting of HMI devices and enclosures on or within the walls of the controlled atmosphere or to other structural members. However, these attempts either fail to reduce the risk of accumulating foreign air elements and/or fail to provide for efficient access to the enclosure for maintenance and replacement.
In one instance, an enclosure can be installed within a wall opening, the enclosure having an opening at a front side to provide access to an interior and an opening at a back side to provide access to a back portion of an associated wall. This arrangement allows the enclosure to be installed within the associated wall of a controlled environment without having residual mechanical fittings or cracks about the front side and thereby reduces the accumulation of unwanted air particulate. However, it requires the use of additional space adjacent the back portion of the associated wall for access to mechanical fittings for securing the enclosure within the associated wall. In addition, these types of installations often require caulking or other sealing around the wall/enclosure interface, and the enclosure must be removed and reinstalled in order to re-caulk or replace the sealing.
Therefore there remains a need to provide an enclosure and a method of installing an enclosure within a controlled atmosphere to reduce the risk of uncontrollable accumulation of air particulate therein while facilitating a weatherproof seal. Additionally, there remains a need for a closure seal method and apparatus for a wall mount enclosure to allow for efficient placement and maintenance of the enclosure on an associated wall within a controlled atmosphere.